PBA 084
7:00:10 PM Coil: Okay then. You guys were cursed! Well, Janis and Wynn were. They had accidentally sucked up some of a powerful Devil's essence. 7:01:29 PM Janis: ((Let us please never refer to Janis sucking up anything's essence again :P )) 7:01:53 PM Coil: Fine, you accidently drank devil blood. 7:02:03 PM Janis: ((Better, thank you)) 7:02:28 PM Josephine: ((After having sucked up a huge gulp of poolwater the other day, I do have to say it's apt. Bleeeargh.)) 7:02:54 PM Janis: Janis is hanging out...in the kitchen, I guess. 7:03:28 PM Coil: Your current plan of action was to return to Utlan-Tari and consult them for assistance. 7:03:54 PM Coil: Or the temple of the Saint on that divine plane. 7:05:11 PM Josephine: Josephine turns up. She has a pretty strong resemblance to Day, so it's easy to tell who she is. She's got more hair, it's in an afro and she's wearing a longer dark gray coat. 7:05:19 PM Josephine: How are you feeling? 7:05:42 PM Janis: ...I don't think I wanna kill anyone. 7:05:46 PM Janis: So, that's good. 7:06:18 PM Josephine: Really good, I'd say. 7:07:13 PM Coil: The various divine practioners have been keeping Protection from Evil up on both Wynn and Janis while you guys have waited for Nation to finish refueling so you can jump to the divine plane. 7:07:24 PM Coil: It's been a few days. 7:08:10 PM Wynn: Wynn walks in, in normal clothes, with a book and pen, without a weapon or her shield (which I'm guessing one of the Vals relocated to her room for her? cause they're awesome :) ) 7:08:53 PM Josephine: Josephine is helpful that way. 7:08:58 PM Janis: ...so...do I call you Day-ette...or are you still just Day? 7:10:11 PM Josephine: Storm'll work. It's part of the same name. Daystorm, after one of the kings. 7:10:22 PM Janis: ...ok...cool. 7:11:08 PM Wynn: Wynn sits and starts writing. 7:12:02 PM Coil: Nation's voice echoes through the room. "All right. I'm ready to jump when you are." 7:12:45 PM Wynn: Thank you. 7:12:51 PM Janis: Yeah. Sure. 7:12:54 PM Janis: Let's go. 7:13:14 PM Josephine: Right. 7:13:18 PM Josephine: Josephine still sits down and closes her eyes. 7:14:57 PM Coil: The ship shudders around you and there's that brief moment of weightlessness as Nation zaps through the dimensional barrier. 7:16:08 PM Coil: Nation: All right, Sending the landing information to the air controllers. It'll just be a few minutes, then I should be able to dock. 7:17:29 PM Josephine: It'll be good to see a friendly face again. 7:20:14 PM Nilani: Nilani enters the room, smiling warmly at its occupants. She finds a spot to sit, and does so. "Hey guys." 7:20:21 PM Janis: Hi, Nilani. 7:21:06 PM Wynn: Wynn makes some noise of greeting/acknowledgment and continues writing. 7:21:38 PM Josephine: Coming down there with us? 7:23:17 PM Wynn: ...me? Of course. 7:23:27 PM Janis: I think she meant Nilani. 7:23:36 PM Janis: Since...you know...we kind of have to go. 7:23:55 PM Josephine: Yeah. 7:26:00 PM Coil: Nation: Docking now. I'm not going to bother with portals since this plane has decent docks. I'd just as soon save the energy. 7:26:15 PM Josephine: Sounds good. 7:26:18 PM Janis: Cool. 7:26:47 PM Nilani: Practical. 7:27:13 PM Wynn: Wynn stands, putting her book and pen in her waistband. "To the ramp then?" 7:27:29 PM Janis: Janis nods and heads that way 7:27:34 PM Josephine: To the ramp. 7:27:35 PM Josephine: Josephine does too. 7:27:41 PM Wynn: Wynn too. 7:27:57 PM Nilani: Nilani also heads in that direction 7:30:19 PM Coil: Okay! You head out of Nation, down the ramp to the airship dock on one of the highest spires in this sprawling, glittering city. It's pretty windy up here! It's about two in the afternoon here. 7:30:52 PM Janis: ...this is gonna be a long walk. 7:31:02 PM Janis: ...well, for those of us who can't fly, anyway. 7:31:23 PM Josephine: It wasn't bad the last time. 7:31:26 PM Wynn: ...can't you fly? 7:31:29 PM Janis: Yes. 7:31:33 PM Janis: But you guys can't. 7:31:43 PM Janis: ...well...I don't think you can, anyway. 7:31:49 PM Josephine: Go ahead if you two want to. 7:32:05 PM Coil: Well, there's a lift down to the base of the building. 7:32:30 PM Wynn: Wynn cannot fly and will walk. 7:32:38 PM Nilani: I can, but only occasionally. 7:32:47 PM Janis: Janis heads for the elevator. 7:34:12 PM Coil: So, you get down to street level without issue. THe city is bustling as always. You're currently near the marketplace district, where the various deities of trade and commerce make their temples and where most commercial business happens. 7:34:52 PM Janis: ...so...Utlan-Tari, first, right? 7:35:32 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "Sure." 7:35:49 PM Josephine: Right. 7:36:17 PM Josephine: Hope they'll help. 7:37:18 PM Coil: Everyone make Survival checks! 7:37:51 PM Janis: ((17)) 7:37:52 PM Wynn: (11.) 7:38:07 PM Josephine: ((12.)) 7:39:00 PM Coil: Janis thinks she remembers how to get to the Utlan Tari building. 7:39:15 PM Janis: Janis leads the way, for Janis knows all! 7:39:22 PM Nilani: 6 7:39:40 PM Josephine: Josephine doesn't. 7:42:16 PM Coil: You guys make your way through the throngs! Luckily the Utlan-Tari building is a tall, silvery edifice, so it doesn't take long for it to come into view. Everyone make notice checks. 7:42:33 PM Wynn: (18) 7:42:40 PM Josephine: ((7. Wynn is ... actually, today I'm worried about Wynn mostly!)) 7:42:52 PM Janis: ((17)) 7:43:06 PM Nilani: 25 7:46:31 PM Nilani: Nilani gently elbows the nearest group member. 7:46:53 PM Janis: This message has been removed. 7:47:05 PM Janis: This message has been removed. 7:47:08 PM Josephine: Hm? 7:48:24 PM Nilani: Don't be obvious when reacting to this, but we are being followed. 7:48:46 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 7:49:07 PM Nilani: There's too many people here, so I don't know what is doing so, but be careful. 7:50:29 PM Janis: Who? 7:50:35 PM Janis: What's he look like? 7:53:25 PM Janis: Ok, let's just head to the building. We'll have an army backing us then. 7:53:38 PM Josephine: Or a dragon or two. 7:53:45 PM Janis: Both good. 7:53:54 PM Janis: And better than starting the fight in the middle of the street. 7:54:05 PM Wynn: I'd rather not get in a fight. 7:54:10 PM Janis: Janis keeps leading the way. 7:55:11 PM Coil: Okay! So you make your way through the city towards the building. You leave the Marketplace district eventually, and the crowd thins out some. 7:56:42 PM Janis: Janis tries to whisper to Nilani "He still there?" 7:57:44 PM Coil: Notice checks again! 7:57:58 PM Janis: ((22)) 7:58:08 PM Nilani: 20 7:58:10 PM Wynn: (19 fuck lol) 7:59:07 PM Coil: Nobody sees anything. 7:59:23 PM Josephine: ((18.)) 7:59:27 PM Josephine: ((Waste of a good roll!)) 7:59:58 PM Coil: ((I rolled super good if that's any consolation.)) 8:00:07 PM Nilani: I'm not sure, but we should still be careful. 8:00:16 PM Janis: ...right. 8:00:38 PM Josephine: Josephine nods. 8:06:15 PM Coil: So you make your way through these more sedate streets -- this is a much quieter district of the city. There are a few temples here and there, and some homes. 8:06:35 PM Coil: After about an hour, you find yourselves standing in front of the Utlan Tari building. 8:06:44 PM Janis: Janis goes to enter. 8:09:20 PM Coil: You are not stopped! you step into a lobby, where a young man with the head of a dragon is seated at a desk. "Welcome to Utlan-Tari Corporate headquarters for Multiversal Sector Tektrine. Can I help you?" 8:09:29 PM Janis: Hi. 8:09:38 PM Janis: We're from the crew of Nation. 8:09:44 PM Janis: We're looking for Captain Vel. 8:10:43 PM Josephine: Assuming he hasn't been given a ship. 8:11:02 PM Coil: He raises a copper browridge. "I... do not know who that is, offhand. Is Vel the first or last name? And.... nation? What nation? 8:11:52 PM Janis: ...I thought we were a big deal. We met the head dragons and everything! 8:12:12 PM Janis: Janis turns to Storm "What do you need to do to get some credit around here?" 8:14:45 PM Josephine: I wonder if we're in the right place. 8:15:00 PM Janis: This is the Utlan-Tari HQ, right? 8:15:19 PM Coil: The receptionist nods. "Yes, ma'am." 8:15:22 PM Josephine: I wonder if we're in the right now. 8:15:34 PM Janis: ...Can Nation time travel? 8:15:44 PM Janis: I didn't think he could do that. 8:15:55 PM Josephine: Planar shifting always has a certain element of time .... slippage. 8:16:32 PM Janis: ...if I mentioned Jule from the College of Whispers, would that mean anything to you? 8:17:07 PM Coil: Receptionist: I know of the College, of course, but I don't know anyone from there on a first name basis. 8:17:38 PM Josephine: It has to do with gravitational waves. Distortions due to mass and aetheric pull between planes. 8:18:03 PM Josephine: How's the College looking these days? 8:18:39 PM Coil: Receptionist: How so? 8:19:13 PM Josephine: I haven't seen it in a while, wonderin' if it's fallen down yet. 8:19:56 PM Josephine: The tower and all. 8:19:58 PM Coil: Receptionist: Oh. No, I don't believe so. Actually, I heard that they're currently undergoing renovations. 8:20:22 PM Janis: Janis whispers to Storm "Good idea, talk like a crazy person. My mom does the same thing when salesmen don't accept her coupons." 8:20:26 PM Josephine: Probably for the best. 8:20:46 PM Josephine: How long's Utlan-Tari been incorporated, by the way? 8:21:03 PM Coil: Receptionist: As I recall from the news article,t hey recently recived a new grant from their extraplanar benefactors. 8:21:35 PM Coil: Receptionist: Oh, Utlan-Tari has existed for several hundred years now. 8:21:47 PM Janis: ...only Several Hundred? 8:22:42 PM Josephine: Hmm. not time slippage, then. Interestin'. 8:22:50 PM Janis: ...Storm, you listen to the long conversations, the corporation was, like, thousands of years old in our time, right? 8:22:55 PM Josephine: Let's drop by the College first, hm? 8:23:11 PM Josephine: Yes and no. When we met the dragons it was; in our time proper, no. 8:23:24 PM Josephine: Couple hundred is about right. You can tell by the scales on the building. 8:23:36 PM Coil: Receptionist: You were looking for someone specific, what was the name again? 8:23:42 PM Janis: Captain Vel. 8:23:54 PM Coil: Receptionist: Right. First or last name? 8:24:04 PM Janis: ...I...Don't know. 8:24:16 PM Josephine: He just went by the one name. 8:24:24 PM Josephine: Blond, elf, eyepatch. 8:24:44 PM Josephine: Captain of a ship, then went to desk duty after a neogi attack. 8:26:16 PM Josephine: Can't remember the name of the ship; I wasn't there for that. 8:27:42 PM Janis: ((4, a natural one on remembering his name)) 8:27:52 PM Janis: ((I think it started with a Q, lol :P )) 8:29:41 PM Coil: The receptionist sits back, thinking. 8:30:12 PM Janis: Any chance we can speak to the next...you? 8:30:26 PM Janis: Like, the next you up the ranks? 8:32:23 PM Coil: The receptionist picks up a polished stone and speaks into it. "Yes, terribly sorry to bother you, but I have some visitors here looking for a one-eyed elf Captain named Vel." He looks at you guys. "Can I get some names?" 8:32:40 PM Josephine: Janis and Wynn and Nilani. 8:32:51 PM Janis: Tell them I'm the greatest bounty hunter in the worlds. 8:34:12 PM Coil: Receptionist: Yes. Janis, Wynn, Nilani? I don't know, maybe they come from a plane where people have only one name. 8:34:24 PM Janis: Janis Khorster. 8:34:46 PM Josephine: I have more than one name but he won't know any of mine. ... hopefully. 8:35:01 PM Janis: ...weren't you there when we did the fruit juice mission? 8:35:05 PM Coil: Receptionist: Ahh, Khorster. Janis Khorster is one of them. 8:35:13 PM Janis: Vel would've met you then. 8:35:31 PM Coil: Receptionist: I've only worked at this position for a few weeks, I used to work upstairs as a clerk. 8:35:58 PM Janis: Janis hangs off the desk to be at eye level and extends a hand. "Nice to meet you. We come by now and again." 8:38:03 PM Coil: The REceptionist shakes Janis' hand in a perfunctory manner. "So... Captain Vel Smithers, Captain Vel Voidheart, or Captain Vel Starspike? We have three elven Captain Vels right now." 8:38:13 PM Josephine: Voidheart. 8:38:22 PM Janis: Voidheart sounds right. 8:38:25 PM Coil: He nods. "Captain Vel Voidheart." 8:38:26 PM Josephine: It was in the log. 8:38:57 PM Coil: REceptionist: RIght, thank you. 8:39:06 PM Janis: Janis gets off the desk 8:39:19 PM Coil: He sets the Sending stone down. "All right, he'll be down in a few minutes. Sorry about the confusion." 8:40:10 PM Janis: No problem. I got my evil blocking today. So, I'm not super violent right now. 8:40:22 PM Coil: Receptionist: That's.... good? 8:40:22 PM Janis: Otherwise, this may have been bad. 8:40:28 PM Janis: Janis smiles and nods 8:40:46 PM Josephine: Josephine eyes Janis. 8:40:54 PM Josephine: Try not to scare people. 8:41:00 PM Janis: ...sorry. 8:41:47 PM Coil: REceptionist: Can I get you anything to drink while you wait? 8:41:59 PM Janis: ...do you have root beer? 8:42:13 PM Coil: He nods. 8:42:21 PM Janis: One for me, please. 8:42:42 PM Coil: He nods, and has refreshments brought for you. 8:43:02 PM Josephine: Josephine just gets what ever anyone else is having. and checks to make sure it isn't evil fruit juice. 8:43:29 PM Coil: It is not. 8:44:16 PM Josephine: Josephine sips the rootbeer. 8:44:22 PM Janis: Janis drinks 8:44:35 PM Josephine: Sorry about the fuss. Hope you like your job? 8:45:23 PM Coil: He nods. "Oh, yes, I get to meet all types, which I enjoy far more than sitting in a solitary cubicle upstairs." 8:45:51 PM Josephine: Who's the most unusual one so far? 8:45:52 PM Janis: ((Mask takes some sips as well)) 8:49:21 PM Coil: He thinks. "Besides the ones that get violent, or the Mherit spies that get ejected?" 8:49:58 PM Josephine: Yes. 8:50:00 PM Coil: "There was this one strange little man who tried to sell me a candy bar that he swore would grant eternal life. I think it had coconut in it." 8:50:32 PM Janis: ...do you feel any more immortal since eating it? 8:51:06 PM Coil: "I'm allergic to coconut." 8:51:12 PM Janis: Oh. 8:51:20 PM Janis: That sucks. 8:52:19 PM Josephine: It does. 8:52:22 PM Josephine: I like coconut. 8:52:43 PM Coil: He shrugs. "We get a lot of people trying to pitch their inventions to Utlan-Tari and they end up trying to pitch them directly to me." 8:52:59 PM Janis: Any good ones? 8:54:01 PM Coil: He shakes his head. "No, we have more formal channels for such inventions." 8:56:55 PM Josephine: Josephine nods. 8:57:17 PM Josephine: Well. We're hoping we won't be a nuisance at least. 8:58:22 PM Wynn: Wynn has been leaning against a wall, flipping through her book. 8:59:31 PM Coil: Before long, the door opens, and Vel pokes his head through. "Ah! Hello. Janis, Wynn. Nilani. And...." 8:59:38 PM Coil: He looks at Daystorm. 8:59:44 PM Josephine: Storm. 8:59:48 PM Josephine: I wasn't on the ship yet. 9:00:21 PM Coil: He opens the door. "Come on in." 9:00:29 PM Janis: Janis enters 9:00:50 PM Wynn: Wynn follows 9:00:53 PM Josephine: Josephine does too. 9:01:19 PM Nilani: Nilani also follows. 9:02:29 PM Coil: He leads you through the halls to an empty conference room. "My office is a few floors up. This'll do to chat." 9:02:56 PM Janis: Wynn and I got infected with Devil blood. 9:03:04 PM Janis: We need...something to fix that. 9:04:17 PM Wynn: Please. 9:05:54 PM Coil: Vel: Infected... with devil blood? 9:06:09 PM Janis: I kind of went swimming in it and drank some. 9:06:15 PM Janis: Wynn went in to pull me out. 9:06:28 PM Josephine: I stayed on land. 9:06:33 PM Janis: Also, it's making an island evil. 9:06:37 PM Janis: Which is bad. 9:07:35 PM Coil: Vel: Has anyone ever told you that blurting out terse sentences free of context is less than helpful? 9:07:56 PM Janis: I legitimately don't know a better way to explain that. 9:08:03 PM Josephine: ... I really should've changed before I came here. 9:08:13 PM Josephine: Do you have a restroom or something of that nature? 9:08:19 PM Janis: The island is floating in voidspace. It is evil and now its angry. 9:08:32 PM Josephine: The island probably wasn't evil. 9:08:51 PM Janis: The trees were screaming. They don't like it. 9:08:55 PM Coil: Vel nods toward a side door. "Washroom is through there." 9:09:00 PM Josephine: It's just being influenced. Like you two. Because a pit fiend died on it and got stuck there by a magical spear held by an angel. 9:09:11 PM Josephine: We removed the spear and the pit fiend disappeared. 9:09:42 PM Josephine: But the fiend's blood had contaminated the island by then, as well as these two. Nilani didn't get any of it in her system either, fortunately. 9:09:43 PM Wynn: Wynn pinches the bridge of her nose and shakes her head. 9:09:44 PM Josephine: Excuse me. 9:09:48 PM Josephine: Josephine goes in there. 9:11:04 PM Coil: He nods. "Now... this is very much not my area of expertise. I'm no priest or cleric. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to help, but why come to me? Did you try the Saint's temple?" 9:11:28 PM Janis: ...we kind of thought we'd try you guys first. 9:12:01 PM Janis: We figured Utlan-Tari had some kind of procedure for this type of thing. 9:12:17 PM Wynn: ....why did we think that? 9:12:32 PM Josephine: Josephine returns as an entirely different woman. Even the clothes are different. 9:12:52 PM Josephine: Because the Saint's temple here is relatively small. 9:13:04 PM Josephine: I don't know if they have any clerics more powerful than Allys. 9:14:37 PM Coil: Vel: Right. Well.... I'll be right back. 9:15:06 PM Janis: Thanks. 9:15:35 PM Janis: Also, Wynn and I are under some cleric magic to not kill anyone, but that could fade...so...yeah...that'd be bad. 9:16:20 PM Josephine: You didn't kill anyone before. 9:16:20 PM Janis: Just...you know...a warning. 9:16:24 PM Josephine: Give yourself some credit. 9:16:43 PM Janis: Janis looks genuinely insulted. 9:17:01 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 9:18:25 PM Janis: Well...I totally could've...if I felt like. 9:18:53 PM Coil: Vel: Right. Well. I'll be back as soon as I can find a cleric. 9:19:07 PM Coil: He leaves you alone for the time being! 9:19:07 PM Josephine: Thank you! 9:20:48 PM Josephine: ... clearly he's accustomed to shapeshifters. 9:21:27 PM Janis: ...I guess if you work here, you get used to just about everything. 9:22:20 PM Janis: I dropped evil space island on him and he barely blinked. 9:23:17 PM Josephine: I wonder if people try to sell him inventions too. 9:23:43 PM Janis: ...I wonder if Aziz could pitch him something. 9:24:03 PM Janis: He's got some good stuff, I bet. 9:24:32 PM Josephine: Aziz would be used to this sort of thing. 9:25:16 PM Wynn: Makes me wonder how odd our situation really is in light of everything else. 9:25:35 PM Janis: This one or the Nation thing? 9:25:50 PM Janis: Cause, they all seem really put off by Nation. 9:26:03 PM Janis: So, I'm guessing he's something weird to them, still. 9:27:17 PM Josephine: Even Martivir was impressed. 9:28:05 PM Janis: ...I hope this cleric Vel's going to has some ideas. 9:28:30 PM Janis: If we've got to meet with an outsider, I'd rather they come with Vel's approval. 9:29:19 PM Josephine: Josephine nods. 9:29:43 PM Josephine: And no more appallingly evil black dragons. 9:30:03 PM Janis: Not here, anyway. 9:30:12 PM Janis: Utlan seems to be a Metallics only club. 9:30:59 PM Josephine: So far. 9:31:08 PM Josephine: ... and we've only chromatics at home. 9:31:47 PM Wynn: I'd never even seen a dragon before Nation. 9:32:15 PM Janis: Me neither. But my mom sings songs about them. 9:32:24 PM Janis: They were almost always evil dragons, though. 9:32:53 PM Josephine: I meant on Nation. But I had met one or two. 9:33:16 PM Josephine: Iskandar and Marti are all right. 9:33:22 PM Janis: Yeah. 9:33:24 PM Wynn: You consider Nation 'home'? 9:34:25 PM Josephine: At this point, he virtually is. 9:34:47 PM Josephine: ... by contrast I think Lady Ellery probably bit the heads off her mates afterward. She seemed the type. 9:34:59 PM Nilani: There certainly are worse places to call home. 9:35:37 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 9:35:39 PM Janis: It's not though. 9:36:12 PM Janis: At some point, we're all gonna actually go home. 9:36:19 PM Janis: No reason to start calling Nation home. 9:36:52 PM Josephine: Yes, well. There'll be time for that when it happens. 9:37:31 PM Janis: ...you don't wanna go back, do you? 9:37:39 PM Josephine: No, not really. 9:37:49 PM Janis: Janis nods 9:40:13 PM Josephine: I do miss my parents. But it's very stressful being home. 9:41:38 PM Wynn: Wynn takes a seat while we wait. 9:42:15 PM Coil: Eventually, Vel returns with a kobold gentleman! 9:43:52 PM Janis: ...hi. 9:43:59 PM Janis: You the cleric? 9:44:36 PM Coil: Vel nods. "This is Kasken. He's pretty good with the divine stuff." 9:44:55 PM Coil: Kasken: Yes, the 'divine stuff'. 9:45:13 PM Janis: How are you with the...exact opposite of that? 9:45:16 PM Janis: Namely, the removal of it? 9:46:08 PM Coil: Kasken: Let me get a look at you first. Vel told me only vaguely about what had happened. You accidentally ingested some of the blood of a Pit Fiend? 9:46:18 PM Wynn: Yes. 9:46:27 PM Wynn: Wynn stands and moves over to them. 9:47:12 PM Josephine: Probably not much. 9:47:20 PM Josephine: Some of the blood ran into the river and they fell in it. 9:48:31 PM Coil: He looks over Wynn and Janis, muttering to himself. "Must have been a powerful devil." 9:49:53 PM Josephine: Are there weak pit fiends? 9:50:45 PM Coil: Kasken: Oh, yes. Generally the older, the more poweful. 9:51:20 PM Janis: That seems to be the way with all this stuff. Dragons, vampires. Is there, like, some old guy rule about this? 9:51:51 PM Wynn: Old humans just die. 9:52:03 PM Coil: Kasken: Well, if you're effectively immortal, age just means experience. 9:52:17 PM Coil: Kasken: More time to hone one's skills. 9:53:29 PM Nilani: Also, generally any ones that are naturally weaker tend to get picked off before they can become old. 9:54:56 PM Josephine: More time to get less and less stable and more and more psychologically unsound, too. 9:55:02 PM Coil: Kasken peers at Nilani. "Quite right, young lady! Say, are you single? Vel here needs a girlfriend. Quite badly. He spends his evenings alphabetizing his music collection." 9:55:15 PM Janis: Janis snrks 9:55:19 PM Coil: Vel facepalms. 9:55:23 PM Nilani: Um. 9:56:01 PM Coil: Vel: Can we focus on the blood of the Pit Fiend here? 9:56:21 PM Janis: I like this new conversation. 9:56:40 PM Nilani: Yeah, my friends are kind of in trouble here. shutupjanis 9:56:48 PM Janis: Janis smiles at her 9:56:56 PM Josephine: What kind of music? 9:59:21 PM Coil: Kasken looks over. "Oh, I don't know, what is that noise you listen to, Vel?" 10:00:40 PM Coil: Vel: It's this kind of opera that's popular in this Air-Dominant plane I've been too a few times. 10:00:51 PM Coil: Vel: And again, devil blood! 10:01:09 PM Coil: Kasken: Yes, yes, I know, I'm inspecting them, I can multitask, you know! 10:01:34 PM Coil: Vel is blushing, at least. 10:02:05 PM Josephine: Interesting. I'm taken, of course, but I think Nilani is free. Of course you'd have to ask her. 10:03:08 PM Nilani: Nilani is blushing, as well, but she has partially retreated into her cloak, so some of it may be hidden. 10:03:34 PM Wynn: Wynn shakes her head. 10:04:22 PM Josephine: ... now everyone's embarrassed. You don't know how lucky you are; where I'm from if you're very lucky you'll get to meet your fiancée once or twice before the wedding. 10:04:38 PM Coil: Kasken: I'm not! 10:05:27 PM Coil: Kasken is currently waving a holy symbol of Bahamut in the direction of Wynn and Janis. 10:05:51 PM Janis: ...um...are you about to tell us our eyes are getting heavy? 10:06:32 PM Josephine: Besides, they're probably right. Not the time for it. 10:06:42 PM Josephine: Janis, has Mal forgiven you for shooting him in the eye four times yet? 10:07:25 PM Janis: They were four separate eyes. 10:07:56 PM Janis: And, I think so. 10:08:15 PM Josephine: I thought so. 10:08:37 PM Janis: Janis seems unphased by the question. 10:10:29 PM Coil: Kasken: Well then. The bad news is that you have both internalized some of the Pit Fiend's being. It leaves a bit of a stain. However, since it's through no fault of your own, with he right spell, it should be easy to dispell this influence! 10:10:56 PM Wynn: How do we do that? 10:11:19 PM Coil: KAsken: You stand there while I cast a spell at you. 10:11:42 PM Josephine: Josephine brightens. 10:11:42 PM Josephine: That's it? 10:11:56 PM Janis: That's easy. 10:14:14 PM Coil: He nods. "Oh yes. I mean, it's not simple magic, but it's easily something I can manage. I am quite good at what I do. It should come right off." 10:14:38 PM Josephine: Josephine relaxes. 10:14:43 PM Josephine: ... good. 10:14:50 PM Janis: Ok, let's go then. 10:15:21 PM Wynn: I should go first. 10:15:30 PM Janis: ...why? 10:15:46 PM Wynn: .... 10:15:58 PM Wynn: ... force of habit, I suppose. 10:16:13 PM Josephine: In case it turns her into a newt. 10:16:24 PM Janis: ...can you do both of us at once? 10:16:34 PM Coil: Kasken: No, one at a time. 10:16:55 PM Josephine: ... then we'd have two newts, and I'm not fast enough to catch two. Nilani, everything is going to depend on your newt-catching abilities if this goes wrong. 10:16:58 PM Janis: Fine, do Wynn first. 10:17:10 PM Janis: It'll make her feel better. 10:17:24 PM Coil: Kasken: Give me a little credit, no one is becoming a newt unless I want them too. And I don't. 10:21:33 PM Coil: Kasken steps up to Wynn and brandishes his holy symbol at her. He intones some words the holy symbol glows, as do his eyes, as Wynn feels this divine energy cascade over her for a few moments. 10:22:56 PM Coil: After a few moments, the light fades. "...hmmm." 10:23:12 PM Janis: ...that's not a good "hm" is it? 10:23:27 PM Coil: Vel: Hmmm is rarely good, I find. 10:23:38 PM Wynn: It felt good. 10:24:59 PM Coil: Kasken: Yes, but.... it didn't work. 10:25:12 PM Janis: ...why not? 10:25:54 PM Josephine: Yes. Why not? 10:28:25 PM Coil: Kasken: As I said, the influence of the devil lord should wash right away, as neither of you did anything to warrant it or welcome it. The only reason my spell should not have cleansed you is if that influence somehow found purchase on your souls. Some... flaw or exploitable weakness that let it grab hold. 10:28:48 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 10:28:51 PM Janis: ............................... 10:29:29 PM Janis: ...so...um...how would it do that...exactly? 10:29:55 PM Josephine: Flaw? 10:30:01 PM Wynn: Should you try Janis? 10:30:01 PM Josephine: Anything humanoid has some sort of flaw. 10:30:38 PM Wynn: Of course I'm flawed. It's why I do what I do. ...did. 10:31:01 PM Coil: Kasken: Quite so. It would have to be something specific to the person and the Pit Fiend. Something within the specific Pit Fiend's sphere of influence or interest, perhaps. 10:31:58 PM Janis: ...I don't think we know its sphere of...wait...when we got infected we were both hugely angry for no reason. 10:32:03 PM Janis: Is that a clue? 10:32:39 PM Coil: KAsken: Possibly. 10:32:49 PM Coil: Kasken: Here, let me try it on you. 10:32:52 PM Janis: Ok 10:33:25 PM Coil: He does the same thing with Janis, he glows, then she glows, and as he ends the spell's incantation, he frowns. 10:33:42 PM Janis: ...that's a no, right? 10:33:46 PM Josephine: Everyone is flawed, that's just normal. 10:33:48 PM Janis: The frowny face. 10:34:25 PM Coil: Kasken: Of course everyone is flawed. But there's something about these two that this particular devil was able latch onto. 10:34:33 PM Coil: Kasken: Something specific. 10:34:50 PM Janis: ...between us? 10:34:53 PM Janis: Like what? 10:35:11 PM Josephine: ... are devils lawful? 10:35:36 PM Coil: Kasken: Yes, generally. The devils are in the details, as they say. 10:35:40 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 10:35:58 PM Janis: ...Lawfulness isn't a flaw. 10:37:02 PM Coil: Kasken nods. "No, not in and of itself, but one's approach to lawfulness can be rather fraught." 10:37:52 PM Coil: He mutters to himself and starts pacing. 10:38:24 PM Josephine: I doubt that's it, then. Maybe it's partial to people of human descent. 10:38:34 PM Wynn: So what do we do next? 10:38:45 PM Coil: Kasken: The circumstances of one's birth are hardly a flaw either. 10:39:04 PM Coil: Kasken: I will confer with some of my colleagues. 10:39:15 PM Janis: ...what do we do until then? 10:39:44 PM Coil: He thinks. "I'll be right back." 10:39:49 PM Coil: He runs out of the room! 10:40:08 PM Coil: Vel looks over. "Sorry, guys. He's the smartest cleric I know. 10:40:28 PM Josephine: I don't like this blaming the victim bit. 10:40:54 PM Janis: It's not blaming Val. 10:41:05 PM Janis: He just wants to figure out what's wrong. 10:41:54 PM Josephine: "Flaw" sounds pretty damn blaming to me. 10:42:08 PM Wynn: Wynn sits again. 10:42:19 PM Janis: What do you want him to say? 10:42:38 PM Josephine: .... look at it from my point of view. If Wynn's moral character isn't good enough, people like me should just give up and start a puppy-punting, baby-candy-stealing league. 10:43:04 PM Wynn: Wynn shakes her head. "I'm not perfect." 10:43:23 PM Janis: Well, I am. But clearly not perfect enough. 10:43:27 PM Josephine: I know. 10:44:11 PM Wynn: I'm a murderer, a thief, a coward... take your flaw. 10:46:27 PM Janis: I'm not any of those, though. So, it can't be any of that. 10:47:00 PM Coil: Vel: Do you know the name of this devil? 10:48:30 PM Josephine: Baraskal. 10:50:02 PM Coil: Vel: hmm. We'll go to the Library. That's Boccob's temple here. Maybe we can find out some more about this Pit Fiend. 10:51:13 PM Josephine: All right. 10:51:37 PM Josephine: Maybe he just likes assertive women. 10:51:57 PM Wynn: Ugh. 10:52:15 PM Janis: Ew. 10:52:24 PM Josephine: That's better than this flaws business. 10:52:30 PM Coil: Kasken returns. 10:52:31 PM Nilani: Perhaps it's not exactly a common flaw which is causing this, but a common trait, or a similar experience? 10:52:56 PM Josephine: That would make sense. 10:53:08 PM Wynn: Well... we are cursed. 10:53:23 PM Coil: Kasken: That could well be. Or some other phenomenon you were exposed to that allowed him to grab on. 10:53:23 PM Janis: ...that's true. 10:53:40 PM Wynn: And we've both died. 10:53:40 PM Janis: What do your other guys think? 10:53:56 PM Coil: Kasken: i haven't spoken to them yet, I was getting you these things. 10:54:06 PM Coil: He hands Wynn and Janis two amulets. 10:54:21 PM Josephine: ... what about the god goo? You wrote about it. 10:54:35 PM Josephine: The ideas of a dead god. 10:54:37 PM Janis: What are these? 10:54:54 PM Wynn: Wrote about it? 10:55:01 PM Josephine: In the ship's log. 10:55:07 PM Coil: Kasken: With these, you won't have to keep having those Protection spells cast on you. They're possession charms. 10:55:12 PM Wynn: Oh. I wasn't aware anyone else read it. 10:56:35 PM Josephine: I want my parents to know if I die. 10:56:52 PM Josephine: ... those had to have been quite expensive. How can we pay you back? 10:57:05 PM Janis: Janis pins her amulet on. 10:57:37 PM Coil: Kasken: Just call it a loan, we'll want them back. But we have enough for our own purposes, and they're of more use to you than sitting in the vaults. 10:57:50 PM Wynn: Thank you. 10:58:00 PM Wynn: Wynn takes one with a nod and puts it on. 10:58:19 PM Janis: So, Boccob is our next stop, I guess. 10:58:36 PM Janis: See if we can find out any more about this Baraskal. 10:58:59 PM Josephine: Josephine nods. 10:59:09 PM Coil: Kasken nods. "A good idea. Anything we can learn about his personality or history might give us clues we can use. Do keep us informed." 10:59:11 PM Josephine: He was evidently slain by a General Glory. 10:59:23 PM Josephine: We do have an eye... haftwitness to that. 10:59:28 PM Coil: Vel: I'll be going with them, Kask, no worries there. 10:59:51 PM Josephine: Are you sure? we didn't mean to derail your entire work day. 10:59:51 PM Janis: Yeah, we should ask Tarak to ask the spear about that too. 10:59:59 PM Janis: The spear might know something. 11:00:55 PM Coil: Vel: I'm just kind of waiting for my next assignment as it is. I don't have a whole lot to do right now. 11:02:22 PM Wynn: We'll be glad to have you with us. 11:02:34 PM Janis: Janis nods 11:02:39 PM Josephine: What has Mherit been up to lately? 11:02:43 PM Josephine: No more evil fruit juice, I trust. 11:05:04 PM Josephine: ... I'm also Valerian, by the way. 11:07:03 PM Coil: xsssssssssssssssssss 11:07:14 PM Josephine: ((Hi Wennie!)) 11:07:22 PM Coil: ((Sorry,cat.)) 11:07:32 PM Coil: Vel: I saw the resemblence, I figured. 11:09:58 PM Josephine: Ah, excellent. 11:10:32 PM Coil: Vel: They've been pretty quiet lately, which isn't a good thing. 11:11:05 PM Wynn: Shall we? I'd like to not feel like I might kill any of you at any given moment. 11:11:23 PM Josephine: Right, let's go. 11:11:26 PM Janis: Janis nods